Haribo
by elsbian
Summary: Rachel POV fic. Huddy. "I was getting bored now. I was never interested in Star Trek; I don’t know why I bothered coming with mom and House to see it, especially since I had figured that they would be all over each other."


**Ok, I'm hoping that you guys have Haribo in America, because if you don't then this won't have quite the same effect. I would have checked with Rev first, but she had already gone offline. Anyway, I'm really pleased with how this turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and speaking of Rev, this movie theater idea was inspired by a conversation with Rev :)**

**Haribo**

I stood beside mom, watching her face as she gazed over at House. We were stfanding in the queue at the movies, waiting to be served, but we weren't talking or anything; I was beginning to wonder if mom and House had lost the ability to speak.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked. I turned to face her; her eyes were full of amusement as she gazed at my mom and House; they were quiet and didn't seem to notice much else besides each other. Their eyes were focused solely on the other as they stood in the queue, their fingers entwined. Mom was smiling, her grey orbs sparkling in the bright lights above her.

"Can I help you?" The lady repeated, slightly louder. She didn't look like she wanted to break the intimate gaze that mom and House were sharing, but there was a queue of people behind us waiting to be served.

House turned and looked at her; his piercing blue eyes ablaze with what appeared to be love, but the passion in his eyes soon faded and was replaced by mere boredom.

"Yes, two adult tickets and one child ticket for Star Trek, one large diet soda, and one small diet soda, thanks." Mom said, before House could be rude to the woman serving us.

"And a pack of Haribo." House added.

"House, stop eating crap; that stuff is like eating pure sugar," mom snapped at him, before turning back to woman behind the counter, "just the soda, thanks."

"Why can't we get Haribo?" I asked. I loved them, and plus I knew that House loved them too; we both had the same taste in a lot of things.

"Because it's bad for you, Rachel." Mom said firmly.

"She's lying; she just doesn't want to get any because she thinks we'll get fat." House whispered loudly, covering the side of his mouth with his hand. I grinned at him and he winked.

"Did you want the Haribo or not?" The woman asked us. I think she was getting annoyed now, even though she was smiling; she probably did that to every customer.

Mom looked from the woman, to me, to House and then back to the woman before answering.

"Yes." She said. I think she was just trying to be cool. It never works.

---

We walked through to the screen room. The lights were on and there were only a few people sitting in the seats, which surprised me; I was expecting it to be more or less full.

"Where are we sitting?" I asked, glancing around. There were a few seats taken around the middle area, but besides that we could choose anywhere.

"The back." House answered, already limping up the small steps that lead to the back rows.

"House, don't, you'll hurt your leg." Mom said, following House and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're sitting at the back." House stated, sharing a meaningful glance with mom.

"House, not with Rachel here." Mom whispered as quietly as she could, but I wasn't deaf for god's sake.

"You two are such teenagers." I sighed impatiently before running up the steps and sitting in one of the back row seats, the bag of Haribo rustling loudly. I watched as House smiled smugly at mom and continued up the steps, before taking a seat next to me. Mom followed shortly afterwards, after glaring at House. She moved towards the seat on the other side of me, but I deliberately threw the bag of sweets onto it, forcing her to sit next to House instead.

Mom glared at me, but I could see the happy look in her eyes, I knew she wanted to sit with House.

"Come on Cuddy, sit down." House smirked, patting the seat next to him.

I watched a smile play across mom's lips as she walked over to House and took a seat next to him. She placed the large soda she was carrying on the floor and House passed the smaller one to me.

"Here you go, kid." House said, before placing his hand on mom's leg. Well, I couldn't see, but I assumed he had, since mom was now smiling broadly at him, and she only ever does that when he's being really romantic.

"Mom, can I open the sweets?" I asked, reaching for the Haribo.

"Sure sweetie, just don't eat them all, ok?" She smiled, but her gaze never left House. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like ages. I shrugged and tore open the sweets, pulling out a handful and looking at them. Three gummy bears, a cola bottle and a love heart. Why are there always so many gummy bears? The love hearts and the fried eggs are the best ones, but there are hardly any in the packets.

"House." I said quietly, nudging his arm. I passed him the handful of sweets in my hand and pulled out some more for mom.

"Mom, do you want any?" I asked, holding them out.

"No thanks Rachel, you and House can share them." Mom smiled, before frowning at House as he took the sweets from my outstretched hand.

"Thanks." House mumbled before shoving them all into his mouth.

"At least he said thanks." I heard mum say. I laughed and turned back to the pack of sweets in front of me. I put my hand into the bag and rummaged around, searching for a ring.

"Yes, House, I will." I heard. Did mom's voice just crack? It didn't, did it? I turned to face them and saw that mom was gazing down at the back of her hand. I smiled as she blinked; I could tell she was holding back tears. I didn't quite understand why she thought her own hand was such a tear jerker, but I must have missed something.

As I turned back to the screen, I saw that the theater was a lot fuller than it was before; in fact, there were hardly any seats left. How had I not heard anybody coming in?

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the room fell into darkness. I watched the screen intently as the adverts came on. I mindlessly shoveled sweets into my mouth, occasionally glancing over at mom and House to see what they were up to.

House was leaning back in his chair, his arm around the back of mom's seat, his hand resting on her shoulder, and mom's head was leaning in the crook of House's neck.

I wasn't used to this. Mom and House openly showing affection towards each other has never really happened before; it would only be the occasional touch, like House grabbing mom's ass or something like that. Seeing House with his arm wrapped around mom in a public place, or even in our home, was really unusual. I liked it; we looked like a family.

---

I watched the scene that played on the screen. I tried to concentrate on what was going on, but all that I could think about was how much Winona Kirk looked like Cameron, one of the doctors on House's team. I was pretty sure that mom and House were thinking the same thing until I looked at them and saw that they were kissing.

I laugh-snorted and turned back to the film. I'd seen them kissing plenty of times before, so it didn't bother me at all.

---

I glanced over at mom and House again a little while later. They weren't kissing anymore, but House's hand was underneath mom's skirt. I tried to ignore it, but knowing that mom was getting felt up a couple of seats across from me was making me feel sick, and mom's face made it worse; her eyes were shut and she was wearing a blissful smile as she rested on House's shoulder, and as much as I loved seeing her happy, this was creeping me out.

I stuck my hand into the bag of sweets (there were only a few left now) and pulled out a gummy bear. I snickered and threw it at mom's face, hitting her square in between her eyes. She yelped quietly and sat up, but I didn't care about that; I looked at House's hand and saw that it was no longer beneath mom's skirt, thank god.

---

I was getting bored now. I was never interested in Star Trek; I don't know why I bothered coming with mom and House to see it, especially since I had figured that they would be all over each other. They just didn't stop! Every time I looked over at them, they were either kissing or looking into each other's eyes. I don't think they have watched any of the film.

I put the empty sweet packet onto the floor as I reached for my soda. Still bending over in my seat, I took a few sips before placing it back onto the floor. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed out a quick text to my friend before sitting back. Almost immediately I felt House bump into my shoulder next to me. I turned to look at him and just caught mom fidgeting in her seat and House's hand move back to his lap. Mom's cheeks were flushed and House had a huge grin on his face. I do not want to know what they were doing.

---

Mom and House hadn't kissed for a while now; I was impressed. I think they were embarrassed about what happened before. Good; they should be. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight without having nightmares about them doing things to each other at the back of the movie theater. Ew.

I saw mom moving from the corner of my eye and reluctantly looked to see what she was doing; she was bending over to pick up she and House's soda from the floor. I watched as House's hand moved down to the small of her back before she sat back in her seat, flashing a smile at House. His arm was still wrapped around her back as she offered him the soda. He smiled and took a sip before pushing the straw back to her with his spare hand.

Mom took the end of the straw in her mouth and sucked on it, staring at House the whole time. I could feel House shifting in his seat; oh god, was she pretending the straw was him? Was _he_ pretending the straw was him? Oh my god; what the hell?! I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in my hands; god I wish this movie would hurry up and finish.

---

I swear to god, I have never been so happy to see movie credits. As the cast list rolled up the screen, the lights turned on and I quickly stood up and picked my rubbish up off the floor.

Everybody had started talking now; nobody ever cared about the credits. The theater was filled with the sound of everybody's conversations about the film.

"Rach, can you wait for us outside please?" House said bluntly, not exactly making it subtle _why_ he wanted me to leave.

"Why? You're not going to do anything now that I didn't see you do during the movie."

Mom turned to look at me, a look of embarrassment and shock on her face. I silently laughed inside my head, but managed to glare at her; I wanted her to feel guilty for scarring me like that.

"She's onto us…" House whispered loudly to her.

"We weren't doing anything." Mom lied, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as she looked at everything in the room besides me and House.

"Mmhmm, sure," I said sarcastically, "how about you look at me when you say it?"

"Rachel!" Mum cried, shocked at my attitude. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll stop talking to you like that when you stop having sex in the back of the movie theater!" I shouted.

The room fell into a deep silence as everybody turned to look at us.

"Does it honestly look like we had sex?" House asked the people surrounding us, gesturing towards his and mom's fully clothed bodies.

A few people laughed whilst others shot us dirty looks, but eventually everybody had left the room besides us.

"We weren't doing anything." Mom repeated, looking me in the eyes this time, before taking House's hand in her own and standing up.

Nobody said anything else as we left the theater and walked through to the lobby of the movies and then out into the warm day.

"Mom?" I said, looking at her with a smile. "I'm glad you and House _obviously_ like each other, but would you mind not feeling each other up when I'm sitting right next to you?"

Mom just stared blankly at me for a few moments before nodding and looking ahead of us, searching for our car.

I dropped back a bit and looked at the sight in front of me; mom and House were holding hands, and I finally saw what I had missed earlier; a Haribo ring was on her wedding-ring finger. _That's_ why House had wanted the Haribo.

**Like I said, I love how this fic turned out. Reviews?**


End file.
